Alpha
by Alphinss
Summary: Percy Weasley hasn't been heard form in twenty years. The battle of Hogwarts had unforeseen consequences that Percy is not sure he wants his family to face. Not now he has a new one. However he no longer has a choice after he's captured by the ministry in relation to a crime, one which he most certainly did commit. What happens when his family hears of his return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy Weasley let out a heavy breath as he watched the situation before him unfold. Percy could hear the other men under his command, they were in their designated positions and would do as they were supposed to. Percy watched as the man that the group had been tracking for the past two weeks disappeared into the cave that they had tracked him to. It was time to move.

Percy let out a small growl indicating to the rest of the people around him that it was go time. They moved in; five of them from the front and five of them from the back. They would have the man surrounded at all sides. Percy waited and watched. He would involve himself only if it was absolutely necessary.

It wasn't long before the group returned, all of them with vicious grins on their faces as they dragged the man behind them. His arms and legs were bound and he snarled around the gag that was firmly secured into his mouth. Percy made his way toward the group that had been successful in their mission. However a scent caught his nose. It was one that was not belonging to either the bound man or any of the members of his team. In fact it was a young scent; that of a child.

Percy's eyes zeroed in on the scent noting that it was coming from the last member of the group who was only just exiting the cave. Although the woman was approaching him at a far more rapid rate than the rest of the group. Percy's eyes widened as they recognised what she carried in her arms; a child.

Ignoring the bound man and the rest of the members of the group Percy made his way quickly toward the woman that now carried the child in her arms.

"April" he growled out as he approached. The woman quickened her pace as she saw his movements toward him.

"Alpha" April breathed out heavily as she reached Percy. "He was in the cave. I…I don't know how long he's been there, but he's been bitten." She breathed out, attempting to explain the reason for the boy in her arms, to the man before her. Percy gave a small nod in response.

"Name?" he questioned quietly, so as not to scare the child in April's arms.

"I don't know." the woman replied "I tried to speak to him but he won't say a word. He was shaking so hard when I picked him up that I feared that he might be having a panic attack." April explained. Percy gave another nod.

"Hand him to me" Percy said in the same voice. It demanded compliance but held no promise of pain or suffering. It was merely the tone of one that is confident in their own authority. One, such as an army Staff Sergeant that expected their orders followed to the letter simply because of who they were. April handed the boy to Percy.

The young boy flinched slightly at the movement as he was passed to Percy. He let out a small cry of distress as he was passed across. However as soon as the arms of the ginger latched around him the young boy buried his face into the warm chest of the new body that held him. He curled in on himself attempting to look as small as possible.

Percy examined the boy that was now in his arms. He couldn't have been more than six. He was also scruffy and seemed to be far from well fed. His hair was a dirty brown and it was impossible to know what colour it was that hid beneath the mud and twigs that littered it. He was dressed in a too large t-shirt that at one stage had been blue but now, much like the boy's hair, more resembled a dirty brown. Percy didn't want to think how long the boy had been trapped with the man that was still bound on the floor; being watched by the other none members of the group.

"Hello there" Percy said quietly as he ran a gentle hand along the boys back. Percy was used to soothing children and the young ones usually found him approachable and easier to open up to than many of the other adults that surrounded them.

The little boy was clearly soothed by the comforting tone as he looked up from his curled position at Percy's chest and for the first time Percy saw a set of dark brown eyes meet is own blue. The boy let out a small gasp as he looked at the face above him and Percy saw a small hand begin to reach up toward his face. However the boy caught himself and tucked his arm back to his side. Percy smiled.

"Don't worry, they don't hurt." Percy soothed. Repositioning the boy slightly he reached for the little hand and brought it to his face. The boy only stared. Percy brought the small fingers and ran them along the four deep and twisted scars that ran from Percy's hairline, across his eye and to his jaw.

"See" Percy said with a small smile. "No pain at all" The boy gave a small but ager nod in return, acknowledging Percy's words; even as his fingers now independently continued to run across the bumpy skin that designated the place of the old injury. Percy let him.

"So, do you have a name?" Percy asked gently. There was no command in his voice, although it was a tone, as with April, that expected an answer. The boy's eyes moved away from the scars, his hand dropping back by his side. He was now looking directly into Percy's blue orbs.

"S-Samuel" the little boy replied. Percy's face lit up. A wide grin spread across his face as he heard the little boys words.

"Well hello there Samuel" Percy's voice was jovial as he spoke and his eyes glinted with happiness. The little boy, seeing the happiness of the man before him gave his own smile in return. It was small and nervous but it was progress.

"Can I call you Sam?" Percy questioned. However it seemed that the little boy became shy at the question directed at him. He hid his face, retreating once again into the fabric that covered Percy's chest. However he felt a small nod against the fabric. Percy didn't let it phase him.

"Well then Sam, my name's Percival but everyone calls me Percy." Percy felt another shy nod. Percy ran a soothing hand along the little boy's back once again and found himself swaying gently as he rocked the boy in his arms.

"You're safe now Sam, don't you worry. We're going to make it all better" Percy murmured to the little boy. The breaths of the child soon evened out and Percy was sure that the boy was now asleep against his chest.

"April" Percy looked up from the boy. He stepped toward the woman that had watched the scene play out in silence. "Look after him while I check on the others" Percy gently handed April the now sleeping Samuel. April gave a nod in response as she continued where Percy had left off, gently rocking the small boy in her arms.

"Yes Alpha" the woman responded quietly, even as Percy made his way toward the others.

The men cleared for Percy's arrival, leaving him right before the bound man on the floor. He looked at the piece of filth with disgust. The man was naked from the waist up and covered in filth. Percy sneered before grabbing a fistful of the matted hair and dragging the man to his knees. The man's eyes held killer intent as they glared at the man before them. Percy paid it no mind.

"You" Percy growled out, his tone filled with malice as he tightened the grip on the man's hair. "Are disgusting." Percy brought his fist up and thrust it forward as the nucleus crushed with the man's cheek bone.

"I should kill you" Percy hit him again.

"For what you did to that child" and again, Percy's fist connected with the man's face.

However as Percy brought his fist back to hit him again a spell shot through the clearing, coming dangerously close to Percy's head. Percy dropped the man and the piece of scum fell to the floor with a thud. Percy whipped around in seconds to be faced with a group of what looked to be around ten aurors.

However what drew Percy's eye the most was the man who stood at the back of the group, hands waving in complicated motions about the air and muttering to himself. More spells were shot at the group and Percy quickly dodged the red stunners that skidded across the floor. Even as Percy flicked out his wand and formed a shield himself he saw the man for what he was; a ward-master. He was trying to trap them in the clearing as each word spilled from his mouth.

"GO!" Percy yelled, the shield dropping as he dodged a curse that would have threatened to smash through it. Percy's shield was up again in an instant.

"GO now! Get Samuel out of here and go back to the pack" Percy ordered. There was stillness in the clearing even as the Aurors continued their approach, spells firing from their wands. That would not do at all.

"NOW!" Percy yelled in anger. That speed them into action.

Percy kept the shield up, defending the people that had surrounded him as they rapidly made their way toward April. The woman was soon covered on all sides by Percy's people.

Several of the group were not magic, April herself included. Therefore it was vital that they left as a group. If they were to leave alone about half of them would be left behind. Percy heard the pops of apparition and knew that the groups were successfully leaving before the wards were in place.

His shield dropped, knowing that there was no longer need for protection of the group. He now began to send off his own spells in retaliation. However it appeared that the Aurors were as adapt at avoiding and blocking his spells as he was at theirs.

Percy slowly progressed toward the group as he felt the completion of the wards and the power ripple over him. It was too late to leave now, even if he wanted to.

Percy let out a small growl as he caught the scent of two of his pack on the breeze. It seemed that

It seemed that the two that had disregarded the rules and were now stuck here with him.

"Aaron, Ross, I thought I told you two to leave" Percy growled out, only half in annoyance. He knew that there was a chance that there were members of his group that would disregard his orders, being unwilling to leave. He was simply glad that the group had throughs it through and left him with a pair that possessed magic. Non-magical Werewolves being captured by the ministry would have been a disaster.

"Yes Alpha, you did" Ross laughed in return. "But where's the fun in that?" the man questioned cheekily. Percy didn't need to look at the man to know that his face was plastered with a large smile. Percy let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Well, it's too late now" Percy conceded. "Let's go" Percy growled, violence promised to those before him. The three of them attacked.

* * *

The battle had only been a short one. Even though the three men had put up a valiant fight, they were no match for the odds of three to one. That was how Percy found himself sitting in cell, his clothes and wands removed from his person, replaced by a set of black prison robes. Aaron and Ross found themselves in similar situations; situated in cells either side of their Alpha.

Percy had been in the cell for three days now. What little conversation that the three had allowed themselves had dried up. Not able to talk of any members of their pack or any events that took place within its borders had left them little conversation topics. What Percy did have however, in abundance, was time. This time had lead to Percy's consideration of the past. His thoughts twirling around his head like storm clouds that every now and then would empty, drowning Percy in his own thoughts. Time was not something that Percy usually had the luxury of.

It had been over twenty years since Percy had last set foot within the walls of the ministry where he was now trapped. It was the same length of time since he had last seen anyone within the wizarding world; his family included. Percy was not sure that any of the members of the world that he had once known would even recognise him.

Percy had change over the last two decades. Most of those changes had not been down to his own choices. Percy's hair had grown; longer than either Charlie or Bill had ever dared. The colour, being a darker red than any of the rest of his family had, hung down to his shoulders in messy curls. Several stray locks of hair hung over Percy's face, unintentionally covering some of the vivid scars that covered his face from top to bottom. A light sprinkling of stubble littered Percy's face; although that was from lack of shaving, rather than the covering being a habitual occurrence. Glasses no longer perched themselves on Percy's eyes, the additions being of any value.

However the changes in Percy extended far beyond his appearance. The results of these changes had all begun after the battle of Hogwarts. Percy had not fared as well in the battle as many had seemed to believe. After the death of his younger brother Percy had become distraught. He had watched as he had been unable to save the young man before them; watch as the light left his eyes. Percy had not been able to be around his family. Had not been able to look them in the eye after being unable to save his brother.

Percy had needed a breath, he had needed space away from the accusing eyes and the looks of pain that followed him around the room. He had needed to get away from his family; if even for a moment. He had needed to be able to escape the feeling of bile burning in his throat and tears threatening to spill form his eyes.

Percy had taken a walk into the forest. He had let his mind wander and his feet take them where they would. It had been a mistake. In Percy's pain clouded mind he had failed to think about where he was. He had forgotten that a battle had ended only hours ago. He had forgotten to consider that there may still be enemies that had not yet been captured. That had been an oversight that who's consequences had not been so easy to forget.

Percy hadn't known where he was as the unshed tears had finally begun to trickle down his face. His vision had been blurred and his feet had become unsteady as he lost himself in the forbidden forest. He hadn't been paying enough attention. He hadn't heard the footsteps behind him; the crunches of leaves beneath bare feet.

He had however felt the screaming agony as a set of claws had shredded his face. Blood had replaced the tears as his vision had turned red. Percy had begun to panic, frenzied breaths, as he had felt the claws repeatedly rip at his clothing, attempting to get at the skin underneath. However his breaths had turned to screams as he had felt sharp teeth digging into his now exposed stomach.

As a chunk of flesh had been ripped from the pale skin Percy's mind had seemed to clear. He had no longer been able to feel the pain that radiated across his body. All had been able to think was that he had needed to get the creature off him. Somehow Percy's wand had landed at his side and as his fingers had scrabbled at the damp floor he had clutched at it; pointing it at the thing that still had had his flesh in its mouth.

"Diffindo" Percy had choked out. The thing had been thrown back and Percy had been coated in the red of its blood. The red had failed to clear from Percy's vision and he had soon blacked out.

It turned out that the thing that had bitten Percy had not been a thing at all. Fenrir Greyback, still on the run from the ministry, had decided to take advantage of the free meal that had walked into its path. However it had seemed that not all had worked out as planned for the werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alpha" Percy's eyes snapped open from the light doze that he had been having in the corner of his cell. The voice had come from Aaron. Percy looked to the man who had a slightly nervous look in his eyes. That put Percy on edge himself.

Percy took a deep breath through his nose, scenting the air as his eyes looked around for a possible threat. As the scents were recognised he realised the reason for the nerves that the Beta in the next cell was displaying on his face. There were the normal smells of dirt and sweat radiating from the two betas. There was the smell of the ministry guards, milling about; some eating lunch, others chatting amongst themselves; all not doing the work that they were supposed to.

However there was a scent there that was not like the others. It had a sharp tang to it, that made Percy's nose itch and left a bad taste in his mouth. Anger. It originated from several men who were seemingly proceeding closer toward the cells. Percy exhaled, before breathing once again. Their progression was getting steadily closer. Closer toward the three stilled figures; trapped behind bars.

Soon enough the door at the end of the corridor was slammed open and the two men that reeked of anger powered through it. Percy tensed and looked with suspicion at the two men. One pulled a set of keys from his pocket as well as his wand. A magical prison meant magical locks. The second man removed his own wand as they both approached Percy's cell.

"Petrificus Totalus" The second man growled out, his nostrils flaring in obvious frustration. The spell hit Percy in the chest, forcing his body to thump to the floor. Even if he couldn't move it didn't stop the pain that radiated through his back and head as it connected with the stone.

Ignoring Percy's obviously uncomfortable position, the two men dragged him from the cell; forcing his unmoving body along the filthy stone floor.

"This is not our fucking job" one of the men muttered to themselves. The other snorted.

"It might not be, but what else are you supposed to do when the fucking Minister demands a task be carried out. She's not one that likes to be kept waiting." the man sneered. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be fired, Rich."

Percy could do very little as he was dragged through the corridors of the ministry toward one of the courtrooms. He was pulled through a door with the number five emblazoned on it. His unresponsive body was manoeuvred into a chair that sat at the centre of the room. Straps were tightly and magically fastened around his wrists, ankles and neck. Now, even if he had the ability to move, would he be able to.

"Look at this piece of scum" the man, Rich, Percy believed he was called, spat. "Amazing how much shit such a mere animal can cause." The man looked at Percy like he was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Yeah" the other man said with equal distaste. "Disgusting. But at least our job's done. Let's go. The others can deal with the mutt." With that the two left the room. Percy was left, restrained and hardly able to breath due to the paralysis spell still in place. He found himself once again cursing the prejudice of the society that was the wizarding world.

Several minutes passed, Percy remaining in the uncomfortable position, before people began to enter the room. Several members of the Wizengamot filtered in, some looking at Percy in visible distaste as they took their seats. Many of the audience seats were also filled. However it seemed that the ministry had been prepared for such an occurrence. Several guards had been placed around the entrance; guiding people to their seats.

Percy felt a spark of annoyance mingled with frustration as several people entered the room. He could only see them out of the corner of his eye. However he recognised their scents strongly. He was going to have harsh words with them if he ever got out of this less than optimum situation. The three that had entered were all members of Percy's pack. Victoria Mason, one of Percy's betas, was accompanied by Caspian Mitchell and Kaia Okereke. Victoria was definitely the member in charge of this outing. However Percy was glad that she had not taken another Beta along with her. The pack was already lacking their Alpha and three Betas. They couldn't afford anymore losses at the moment.

However Percy's attention was focused on another smell. One that was definitely wolf, however it was not one that he recognised. Percy was frustrated with the spell that held him in place, as he desired to discover the source of the smell. However was unable to find the person it originated from. Other than the fact that the mysterious wolf had entered behind him, he knew little else. It was extremely unusual for Percy to encounter a wolf he was unfamiliar with.

Percy's attention was once again changed as a silence spread across the room. It seemed that the minister had arrived. Percy had been placed so that he could look nowhere else as she arrived. For the first time in over twenty years Percy was met with the sight of Hermione Granger as she sat in the seat reserved for the leader of the wizarding world.

Percy felt a wave of magic run over him as a guard scuttled toward him before scuttling back. It was a relief to finally be able to wiggle his fingers and toes again. However Percy was able to do little else. As predicted the restraints were almost as demobilising as the spell itself.

"We are here today" the minister began "to judge the guilt of this man in the assault of one Simon Cook." Hermione's voice was neutral as she spoke. "However due to your lack of cooperation the man before you has been willing to give, we have little to no information on how the situation enfolded. Therefore it has been deemed appropriate by the Wizengamot that we allow the use of veritaserum in this case."

As the minister finished her words the same guard approached Percy, a vial in his hands. His fingers forced their way onto Percy's face, forcing the ginger's mouth open, pouring the clear liquid into it, before covering Percy's mouth and nose with his hand. Percy had no option but to swallow the liquid. A few seconds passed before the hand was removed. However Percy barely noticed. His mind was fuzzy, his head seemingly no longer put on straight.

"You are the Alpha werewolf of the UK pack, known as Marrok?" The Question pushed at Percy's brain. Forcing the answer out of him. He had no option but to respond truthfully.

"Yes"

"What is your real name?" Another question, by the same voice. Percy, in the back of his mind, knew that he did not want to answer the question. He knew that it was not something he wanted the non-werewolf community to know. However he had no option but to answer.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley" Percy couldn't hear, or at least did not fully recognise, the gasps and murmurs that filled the room at his response. He did, however, recognise the next question.

"Why did you attack one Simon Cook?"

"He's a rouge werewolf. We were to capture, punish and contain him. He had bitten a child. The punishment needed was harsher and more extreme." Percy's voice did not change over the course of the statement. The potion allowed him no display of emotion.

"Shit" was the mumbled response that greeted Percy's answer. Several members of the Wizengamot went pale, while others let out sighs of frustration. It seemed they had fucked up.

According to wizarding law the only situations that the Ministry could involve itself in, with regards to werewolves, were those that involved a member of another species. Werewolf politics were a separate matter entirely. If one werewolf were to kill or hurt another, the only authority that could control their actions was the man that sat before them, chained and under the effects of a truth serum. Many now feared the consequences of the unjustified imprisonment and arguable torture of the leader of the werewolves that resided in the British Isles.

"Give him the antidote."

Percy's mouth was once again forced open, this time with much more gentleness. Another liquid was poured down his throat; Percy swallowed. His mind quickly cleared, his eyes once again seeing more clearly and his senses returning to him.

Percy's eyes met with those of the minister.

"Now that your illegal use of veritaserum has come to a conclusion, I believe that these restraints are unnecessary." Percy was annoyed with the use of the truth serum. Such a method of interrogation had not been permitted since the final Death Eater had been jailed. It had not been something that Percy could have predicted. Unless the use of the potion allowed for the confirmation of guilt that was already nearing certainty, but the individual was unwilling to admit to their crimes, its use was illegal.

"Release him" the minister conceded.

The binds were quickly released, Percy stretching his neck and rubbing his wrists as he was. Percy stood from the chair, his level becoming closer to that of the seated minister. His eyes were hard and filled with fury.

"I believe that you have discovered what you wished to; more so in fact." Percy's voice echoed the haughty attitude that he had held in his youth. However, it now also held power that had been absent in his school days.

"You have unjustly held both myself and my betas. I would rather prefer that you release them without too much of a fight." Percy's blue eyes resembled ice with his words.

"Yes" Hermione responded "It seems that you are correct" With that Percy heard the door behind him open, footsteps quickly exiting.

"I believe that this trial is over." Hermione spoke again. "You are all free to go." With that the Wizengamot stood and retreated. Many needed to fix the damages that word of the catastrophe that the trial had been would have to their reputations. With a place such as the Ministry many were sure that the press would catch wind of the story within the hour.

Percy ignored the members leaving the room. Instead he looked for the smell that he had been focused on before. He ignored the three members of his pack that approached him; instead focusing on the shock of blue hair that the smell of wolf originated from. However the young man before him was obviously aware of the attention. The brown eyes looked to him with something akin to awe. However it was mixed with fear and trepidation. Percy could smell the sweat on the young man's skin.

Percy let out a small growl. One that would go unheard by the non-wolves in the room. It was that of an Alpha demanding submission from those below them. Percy heard three answering whimpers from the three wolves that stood behind him; that was expected. However he also heard a much smaller whimper from the young wolf that also stood before him. Percy let out a slightly feral grin as the young man brought a hand to his mouth; shock in his eyes.

It seemed that the man subconsciously accepted Percy as his Alpha. Although the expression on his face clearly revealed that the young man had no understanding of why it was that he was reacting in such a way. It seemed that Percy needed to teach him the proper way to be a werewolf.

Percy raised a hand, palm out, an invitation to the young man that sat before him; several rows back. As soon as he saw the hand, the young man seemed to bolt out of his seat without the permission of his legs. His body seemed to lean into Percy's without his consent. His feet took him down the stairs and toward the ginger Alpha that stood in the middle of the courtroom as though he owned it.

"Percy" his concentration was broken. Percy turned to the voice, met with the face of the Minister of Magic.

"Miss Granger" Percy responded indifferently.

"Percy…we all thought you were dead. Percy, I…" However the woman was unable to get any further. A whine interrupted whatever she had been about to say. The whine immediately drew Percy's attention. It was filled with confusion and fear. Percy immediately turned to the blue haired young man. However as he looked at him it was as though the young man had become another person. His hair was black and flopped over his face and his eyes seemed to be several shades darker. It was that moment that Percy realised who it was that stood before him.

Percy took a step toward the young man that sounded utterly lost with the new emotions that he was obviously feeling. Percy set a hand on his shoulder and gently nudged his head against the young man's. Werewolves embraced some of the instincts of their animal counterparts. They found great comfort in physical affection with each other. Many werewolves preferred to spend their nights sleeping in large groups, finding their bonds formed far stronger as they spent time in close proximity to one another. Spent in such an environment, mostly segregated from the rest of the world, it was normal to have such seemingly intimate moments between near strangers.

The young man seemed to settle slightly at the touch that Percy seemed to provide. His hair regained some of its height and his eyes grew lighter.

"I…I don't understand" the young man murmured. However there was no longer fear in the words, only confusion. Percy once again rubbed his head against the young man's, giving him some comfort.

"That's okay." Percy hummed. "How about we start with an introduction, that seems a good a start as any."

However before the young man could respond Percy's interactions with him were once again interrupted by a rather insistent Minister of Magic.

"Teddy what are you doing?" her voice was filled with accusation. She made a step forward, her face filled with frustration at her inability to understand. "How do you know Percy?"

"He does not" Percy interceded. Teddy looked as though he was a fish out of water as Hermione made her approach.

"What do you mean? You two seem to know each other pretty well if you're that close." Hermione responded, a hint of anger in her voice.

"He is a wolf" Percy explained. "This is simply how one introduces themselves to another."

Hermione still looked unsatisfied with the answer. However she had already made one extremely bad decision today. She did not know enough about the culture of werewolves for her not to make another one.

"Well Teddy, maybe you should head back home. I know you were only here to watch the trial and it is over now." Hermione's voice was that of a minister. However Teddy looked rather reluctant to do as she bid. Instead he looked pleadingly to Percy. The young man had only just had his first encounter with another werewolf. He was confused and intrigued. He didn't want the experience to end so quickly.

"I believe that Teddy is able to do as he pleases. He is an adult after all. I have no problem with Teddy staying. He was just saying that he had a few questions that he wished to ask me."

Percy took satisfaction in the ruffled look that temporarily engulfed Hermione, before she regained her composure.

"Percy, I think you should go home too. Arthur and Molly, they…"

Percy interrupted "I believe that I too am an adult, Miss Granger."

"Percy, please listen to me." However before Hermione could make her point, the doors of the courtroom, opened once again. Aaron and Ross walked in with grins on their faces.

Ross ran toward Percy, arm dramatically outstretched. Percy scowled as the man got closer. He sidestepped his insane Beta.

"Awww Alpha, you're so cruel" Ross sighed dramatically. Percy only rolled his eyes, before gently rubbing his cheek against that of his subordinate. Ross let out a small satisfied whine. Being so close to one another and yet unable to share the usual physical contact that wolves had with one another had been a struggle over the past few days. Aaron approached his Alpha at a more sedate pace. However Percy could see similar desire for physical contact. So as Ross made to greet Victoria, Caspian and Kaia, Percy greeted Aaron in a similar fashion to Ross.

A guard approached the group. "You can collect your affects from the main desk." The man was evidently nervous as a hand rubbed across his stubbled cheek. "I also have this formal letter of apology from the justice department that I have been asked to give you." His less than steady hands handed Percy the letter.

"I believe that's our cue to leave." Percy pushed past the guard as he snatched the letter from the man's hand.

"Teddy, are you coming?" Percy questioned as the young man seemed to hesitantly titter between following and staying where he was.

"I…I, yeah" Teddy replied nervously as he followed the group of werewolves that he barely knew. However it was the first group of people that he had ever felt an instant connection with. He had never felt as though he belonged with the people around him. There was always a distance, a fear that they seemed to hold toward him. Even with the anti-discriminatory laws that had been slowly introduced, it still seemed that people judged his very existence as something to be feared. He felt nothing like that from Percy. He felt accepted; in an instant he felt safer than he ever had.

Percy pushed the doors of the courtroom open for, hopefully, the last time. The members of his pack and Teddy followed behind him. However as the doors revealed the space behind them several bright flashes blinded their vision. The noise of a camera shutter clacking was soon followed by the shouts of questions. Reporters bombarded the group; all attempting to gain attention. Percy let out a sigh. It seemed the press had found the news of his identity far quicker than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen; her own domain. Even with the increase in the size of her family, she still made sure that they were all well fed and cared for. Tonight was the one night in every month when Molly attempted to bring all the family together to share a meal and spend some time together. However as expected there were always members of the large, ever growing family, that were unable to attend the meal.

Tonight, even with the absences, there was still a large meal to prepare. Bill and Fleur were bringing Victoire; Dominique and Louis were spending some of the summer with their grandparents in France. Charlie was, as always, coming alone. George was bringing both children, Fred and Roxanne. However Angelina was having to stay late at work. Harry and Ginny were coming without James and Albus, as both boys were spending their summer at a Quidditch summer training camp. They were however, bringing Lily as she was too young to attend the camp. Ron and Hermione were in a similar situation; brining only Hugo; Rose at the camp with the two boys. Teddy was also supposed to be coming; accepting the open invitation that he always had as a member of the family.

However even with the many absences, there was still a feast for sixteen that needed to be made. That was a lot of work. However Molly had always preferred a busy house. She hadn't realised how much she had hated the quiet. Not until all her children had begun to leave the nest. She loved Arthur, but it had taken her a lot of time to get used to only the two of them being in the house. She still cherished every moment when the house was filled with people.

Gradually the members of her family began to arrive. Chatter filled the house once again as many people began to seat themselves at the large dining table. Fred, Roxanne and Lily ran to the garden; intent on getting in as much play time as possible before the food was ready. Ron arrived with Hugo and the young boy ran off to join them.

"Hermione says she may be a little late." Ron said with a good natured smile. "She flooed and said something important had come up at work. I think Teddy might be with her."

"Don't worry mate" Harry said with a smile. "She's always working too hard. Same old Hermione" Ron gave a snort at that.

"You're right there Harry."

Bill and Fleur arrived with Victoire as the dinner was being served.

"Cutting it fine aren't we Bill" Charlie mocked cheekily. Bill, the mature adult that he was, stuck out his tongue in response.

"Now boys" Molly scorned brandishing her trusty wooden spoon "be nice to each other"

"Yes mum" the two droned out with smirks on their faces. Their mother would never change.

The meal progressed pleasantly both in food and conversation. Bill, Charlie, George and Ron bickered as usual; their children following suit. However the bickering was friendly and relaxed; conflict not part of the equation. That was until the door was slammed open and a stressed and disheveled looking Hermione rushed into the room.

"Hermione dear" Molly soothed, her motherly nature never able to be dimmed. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea" Hermione didn't seem to even hear her mother-in-law. However she did collapse into the seat that some shuffling had provided for her with.

"Percy…I saw Percy"

The room fell silent. Percy's name was not one that could be spoken without a wave of sadness engulfing the family. A body had never been found. They'd tracked the young man's journey into the forbidden forest; found his blood pooled on the floor and the corpse of Fenrir Greyback. His trail had ended there. The group had assumed that some of Greyback's pack had been left alive. After Greyback had been killed, presumably by Percy, it was assumed that the other members of the pack had finished the job that Greyback could not. The family had had a funeral for Percy the day that they had one for Fred. However none of them had got over his death. The fact that no body had ever been found gave rise to a hope that none of them could quite stamp out.

Every time Percy's name was mentioned each member of the Weasley family felt the hope before they managed to crush it. It was not easy to speak of the brother, son, friend, who had redeemed himself in their eyes, only for his life to be taken from him too quickly.

"W-What do you mean, my dear?" Molly questioned. Her voice was far less vibrant and a great sadness twinkled in her eyes.

"Percy" Hermione said. It was as though she were in a dream. She scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "He was on trial at the ministry today. He's not dead. He…he took Teddy with him, I don't know where. He wouldn't come home."

"What on Earth are you talking about Hermione?" Ron demanded of his wife. "Percy is dead."

"No, he's not. He's Marrok. He's a werewolf!"

* * *

After the Battle of Hogwarts not much had changed. It takes time to change a nation. It takes time to recover from a war that divided its own people. The wizarding community took a long time to recover. However the same could not be said for the magical creatures that inhabited the United Kingdom.

The werewolf packs that littered the UK were left in disarray. Their leaders had been allied with the Dark Lord and now they had, for the most part, been captured or killed. There was a lack of leadership and knowhow. Many of those that had become werewolves had not done so by choice. They had been forced into the life; forced into a war that they didn't believe in. They had no idea how to live their lives. They had no clue of what it really was to be a werewolf.

The first few years had been a mess. Many wolves had killed themselves and each other. Many had been uncontrollable during the full moon. Wizards and muggles alike had faced murder and unwilling bites at the hand of the rouge werewolves that were spread throughout the British Isles. It had caused fear to spread like wildfire though the wizarding world. Many had begun to see werewolves as nothing more than dangerous animals.

Laws had been passed that enabled treatment of the werewolves as lesser than humans and no justified opposition had arisen. Some had tried; however other that Remus Lupin, now deceased, there were no werewolves that the Ministry would speak with. The people were terrified of another situation ensuing, similar to that of the war that they had just emerged from. Kingsley Shacklebolt had needed to pass the laws to simply keep the peace within the wizarding world.

Werewolves were now deemed as a beast; as non-human. However due to this, they fell under the same regulations as other beasts. They were unable to harm a human and were punishable by human laws if they did so. Yet, wizarding laws, no longer had any jurisdiction over the affairs of werewolves, in matters regarding conflict amongst their own species. Just as with centaurs and vampires their own laws were the only ones that mattered regarding one another.

Due to the stricter laws and discrimination of werewolves their numbers depleted further; many being executed or imprisoned due to their uncontrollable rage during the full moon. Wolves had started to group together; attempting to find a way to control their had segregated themselves from the world. Some had realised that the only true way to become controlled was to become packs. The lone wolf dies alone. The pack is the only way to survive.

A year after the tightening of the laws it seemed to the wizarding world that werwolves had mostly disappeared from the magical community. There were fewer and fewer attacks and due to the increasing prejudice many werewolf that did enter were looked down on and shunned.

Five more years passed before there was any more contact other than the occasional rouge wolf was made with the werewolf community. Many believed that they had all been killed. That the wolf community had become so small that they may be rid of it all together.

However that had not been the case. One day a group of werewolves had arrived at the ministry, demanding to speak to those in charge of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Five, well dressed and well equipped werewolves had been allowed in under heavy security.

Discussions had gone underway; the group claiming to be representatives of the one remaining pack in the United Kingdom, their leader being one that they called Marrok. They wished to find a peace with the magical world. To regain some of the rights that there species had once held. However the ministry had been less than cooperative.

Over the last ten years a truce of sorts had been made. Hermione becoming the Minister of Magic in that time had improved some conditions. However werewolves were still seen as beasts, not humans. Mostly the werewolf pack kept to itself; the group being in an area unknown to the ministry. Their numbers were also unknown. However wolves would, in small groups be seen around Diagon Alley, in Gringotts and occasionally around Hogsmead. However there was still little contact between them and the magical community.

Marrok, their leader, their Alpha, had gone unseen. Sending out his delegates in attempts to decrease discrimination. The delegates were always intelligent and well versed in the ways of wizarding politics. It was obvious to those that they spoke to that any mission that they were sent on was one that they were well prepared for. Now it seemed they had the answer as to how that was possible.

Percy Weasley had been an integral part of running the ministry for several years, over the course of the war and before it. He was intelligent and able to make connections between things that escaped others. It seemed that the representatives of the werewolves had been taught by the man how to effectively deal with the ministry. They had been informed how the laws worked and in many cases how to wiggle out of any sticky situation they may find themselves in.

Marrok had become a name for power. A secret and hidden force that seemed to control one of the most dangerous creatures in the United Kingdom.

* * *

Percy reentered the encampment, filled with people that respected and cared for him, with a sigh of relief. As his feet thudded to the ground he let out a howl of victory. It may've only been three days but the Alpha had returned. Almost instantly there was a cacophony of answering howls as the pack rejoiced at his return.

Percy was quickly mobbed by many of the wolves from the closer buildings. Each approached him with wide smiles on their faces; sniffing and nudging each other and Percy himself. Percy grinned at them, greeting them with equal enthusiasm. There were about a hundred and fifty members of the pack. Almost every werewolf in the UK took the pack grounds as their sanctuary. Each one was given their own space, their own land that they were able to build on or do whatever they desired with it. As part of the pack, everyone had their roles and responsibilities. The pack were given jobs to do to ensure the prosperity of the pack.

As Percy was greeting several members of his pack a large group of children could be seen sprinting across the clearing at the entrance to the sanctuary.

"Cici" one of the ones at the front yelled, as he ran to tackle Percy's legs. The entire group of children was soon on him. Five of them were tackling him to the ground; making growls and whines. Percy responded in type, playing with the group of children; wrestling them to the ground. A few minutes passed before Percy regained his feet. The children were still hanging from his arms, clutching the material of his robes. Percy let out a small growl and the children dropped from him.

"I'll play later. I have some people I need to see; things I need to do."

As Percy stood he noticed that Samuel was standing awkwardly near the group of children, a look of awe in his eyes, directed at Percy.

"Melody" A young girl of around thirteen, the oldest of the group, with black hair and brown eyes looked up to Percy. "Why don't you take the others and go back and play? I need to have a little chat with Sam here" Percy said with a reassuring smile toward Samuel.

"Alright Cici" She said with a small wave. "Come on kiddies, lets leave Mr Alpha here to sort his shit out."

"Language, Melody" Percy barked out. She only gave a small laugh as she made her way back toward the woods where the group had been playing.

He gave a small eye roll at the nickname that he seemed unable to shake. About nine years ago, when there were many dangerous wolves still on the loose, there had been a young newly turned werewolf that had joined the pack. The pack had, of course, brutally and mercilessly killed the perpetrator of such a despicable act as to turn such a young child. The child had been about two or three and had been so terrified that she had barely been able to speak and couldn't remember her own name. Percy had taken her under his wing, giving her the name of Emlyn, meaning brave and noble warrior.

For the next year or so Percy would have the little shadow of the girl following him everywhere that he went. Over the year she gradually regained her ability to speak, learning new words as she went. However it seemed that she had trouble with pronouncing quite a few words. One of these had been Percy's own name. Initially the only syllables she had been able to say were 'cy', which had quickly Ci-Ci.

Of course the rest of the children, four of them at the time, had all found this utterly brilliant. They also wanted to call their Alpha the 'cool new nickname' name and had refused to call him anything other than Emlyn's butchering of his name. Percy thought that as the kids got a little older then the name would fade with their childhood. However it seemed that that was not the case.

It was as though the children were able to telepathically inform each other of his name. Within a week of driving every new child would be calling him Ci-Ci and usually parents found that their own children would somehow magically pick up the habit with no explanation. It seemed that it was a name that Percy was never getting rid of.

Percy shook himself from his thoughts and ignoring the rest of the wolves that still milled around him he knelt down before Samuel.

"Hey there Sam" Percy tilted his head, his hands outstretched. Sam took a hesitant step forward, looking with longing eyes at the man before him. Percy let him take his time and the boy was soon wrapping his arms tightly around Percy's neck, burying his face into the soft material of his robes. Percy began to gently sway, the small boy now in his arms feeling soothed, calm and relaxed.

"You seem a little better now Sam." Percy rubbed a hand up and down the small boy's back. Samuel only nodded into the material, hugging Percy tighter.

"It's okay Sam. I'm back now, so its all going to be okay." Sam gave another nod. Percy, satisfied the young boy was doing okay, finally turned his attention back toward the other wolves around him. Mainly to Teddy who looked slightly lost around the rest of the wolves.

"I believe that Teddy here wants to ask a me a few questions." Percy said with authority. "Come along Teddy, lets go somewhere a little more private."

"Alpha" Percy looked around to the man that attempted to gain his attention; Emile. Emile was in charge of childcare and protection of the children within the pack. Each Beta within the pack had a specific role that they resided over; none was seen as more valuable than another. All played a vital function within the prosperity of the pack.

Ross was in charge of Magical combat; both fighting and training. Aaron was in charge of law enforcement and Victoria of Medicine. Each Beta had a specialised role within the pack; both to improve prosperity and to lessen the burden of the Alpha.

"Yes Emile"

"Do you wish for me to take Samuel back to the others?" Emile questioned.

"No Emile, he shall be fine with me for now. Don't worry. I'll bring him back for dinner." Percy replied. Emile gave a small nod before walking off in the direction that the children had run off too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy felt his body shift, a shudder of pain running through his form. His eyes squeezed shut as his skin seemed to ripple. He threw his head back as his teeth hardened; elongating and biting into his own skin. A howl ripped itself from his mouth as suddenly his eyes shimmered to amber. He could see the stars so clearly.

Howls echoed his; responding to his demand of obedience. Percy pulled himself up, shaking his fur. He gave a wolfish grin as he was mobbed by the wolves around him. The pack was in the area of the forest that they designated for their transformations on the full moon. It was around three miles away from the village. It would be much safer for that number to be ten or even twenty, but there was not nearly enough space to facilitate that amount of distance. It would only take around half an hour, running, to return to the village in wolf form. But there was no other option. The pack was left with this area of forest as their only option.

Their territory totalled around 25 miles. During the full moon the pack needed enough room to hunt, play and bond with one another; while not destroying their personal belongings. This was why Percy had overseen the creation of the area that they were currently in. They need not worry about their other borders of their land as they were conveniently situated on the sea. This gave around fifteen miles in which the hundred and fifty werewolves could spend their time.

Percy threw off the wolves that were attempting to play. There were a few new members of the pack that needed induction into their ways. He may have explained the rules to Teddy and Sam when the two were in their human forms. However the wolf mindset was far more volatile and tended to conveniently forget the rules. A wolf in a new pack was like a toddler testing the rules. Percy needed to be firm with the two new comers.

Percy sniffed the air. He could distinguish the smell of each member of his pack just as all the other wolves could. He knew that right now the two new individuals would be feeling overwhelmed as he had done with his first transformation in a pack. Sam in particular would be feeling angry but not sure why, making him even more angry. Percy easily picked out the two. Percy had far better control of these urges after so many years of transformation. He needed to make sure that his new pack mates did not hurt themselves or anyone else. Even if Teddy had been transforming since he was born being in a pack was different. Letting your instincts control you was far more daunting.

Percy stalked toward the younger wolf first. Sam's wolf form was that of a small wolf cub. The fur on his body was dark brown, while his ears were several shades lighter. As Percy approached the small pup the wolf let out a growl. Percy tilted his head to the side as the small ball of fluff bared his teeth. The small cub lunged at Percy. If Percy had been human he would have laughed at the adorable sight.

Percy merely shifted to avoid the small wolf who landed on the floor with a thud. As the cub readied himself for another lunge Percy brought one of his paws down on the pup; forcing him onto his back. Percy let out a growl; all teeth on show. Sam gave a small whimper in response; his head tilting back further to reveal the small white belly.

Percy's paw was removed and the small wolf quickly got himself to his feet. Percy gave out a small huff before licking Sam's face. The pup let out a small whine before Percy licked him again. Sam looked around; a little lost in the new environment. Percy nudged the pup with his snout; directing him to follow him. With a happy yip, Sam followed.

Twenty minutes later due to the slow walking of the small boy on new paws, Percy located the area in which a lot of the pups were situated. It was made up of many of the turned pups as well as a few others with their parents that were looked over by the ever vigilant Emile. Percy also noticed the telltale shock of bleach blonde fur that was the ever pompous Draco Malfoy.

Percy gave out a small huff as the other wolf looked up from playing with the two equally white younger wolves that circled around him; while he shook the smaller darker blonde wolf from his back. Draco Malfoy had been a wolf for longer than Percy, however the younger man had still been far more inexperienced than Percy when they had first met. It seemed that a life of repression would do that to a person.

According to the story that Draco had later revealed the young man had been turned as a teenager for the Dark Lord's own entertainment. He had been forced to spend his full moons with the very man that had turned him; Fenrir Greyback. It seemed that the fact that Percy had killed the man that had caused him so much torment, was enough to gain the blonde's loyalty. However that didn't make the young man any less of an arse.

Yet it seemed that one Jazz Thomas had managed to get through to the young man; at least a little. Percy supposed that the young woman beating the shit out of the blonde had something to do with it. The bruises had taken weeks to heal. The seven year age difference had been an even bigger blow to the man's ego. Of course, he had fallen head over heals for the woman. That had been nine years ago. Since then the pair had had three children.

The first two had been twins named Ophelia and Astrid Malfoy who were now six. They were identical, with their father's colouring; their hair white and their eyes blue. Two years later and the pair had had a little boy whom they had named Theseus. His hair was a darker blonde with the brown eyes of his mother. The five of them were happy.

Both Draco and Jazz were two of Percy's Betas. Draco was, of course, in charge of politics. Having been so in awe of his father, Draco had, as a young man, learned all that he could about politics. He had hoped to follow in the man's footsteps within the ministry. This had meant that in the years before the werewolf regulations had been tightened that Draco had taken up a position within the ministry. He had progressed rather quickly up the ranks of the ministry, working in the department of mysteries a mere three years after having joined the organisation.

However after laws had been passed that deemed werewolves as non-human it had become mandatory that every person that entered the ministry had to pass through wards that could detect the species of the individual. Suffice to say that Draco had vanished the day that the wards had been introduced. He had quit his job, emptied his bank accounts and fled to a rather remote area of land near Torridon in Scotland. That was not to say that it was not grand. The grounds alone were over 2000 acres.

That had been how Draco had met Percy. Draco had changed alone outside for the first time in his life in the grounds of his Scottish manor, believing himself to be safe with over five miles of grounds to play with. Yet he had somehow managed to break through his own wards and had woken up the next morning in the middle of a pack of other werewolves; around ten miles from his own home. This was the kind of drunken story Draco had heard thrown around but never indulged in himself.

A month later and Draco had once again found himself in the same place. The next six months had followed in the same vain. Draco would wake up and find himself surrounding by members of a wolf pack that he still refused to admit he was a member of. Eventually Draco had given up and resigned himself to the fact that he was a member of Percy's pack.

Draco had also been a massive part of the reason that Percy had been able to organise the pack in the way that he had and in such a secure way. Draco had suggested that any money that the pack had be used to buy land around Draco's own property through both his own funds and those of the other wolves in the pack. It would allow them to create a secluded area that they legally owned. They would be able to farm their own crops and keep their own animals, while still having room for the pack to have their own space at the full moon. All that could be done without endangering themselves or others. It had been the perfect solution.

Percy watched as Sam made his way toward the other pups that were wrestling and chewing at anything they could get their teeth into. Percy let out a small growl to Emile, letting the light grey wolf know he was to look after the pup that seemed to have forgotten about both Percy and his uncertainty of being a werewolf. Several wolves, including Draco gave small huffs of acknowledgement to Percy's orders; casting an eye to the small addition to what felt like a crèche.

Percy ran off to find Teddy; his nose to the ground as he caught the scent of the young wolf. It took him around fifteen minutes to catch up with Teddy. He wasn't difficult to find. The young wolf was the only member of the pack whose fur was constantly changing through a rainbow of colours. Currently it was purple. However as the wolf seemed to smell Percy; his eyes zeroing in on the Alpha, it changed to a bright red.

Teddy lunged at the wolf before him before either had time to think. Percy didn't blink. This was normal behaviour. It happened with every wolf. Or at least those old enough to deem themselves worthy of leadership. Any new members of the pack felt the need to challenge the Alpha of their new home. The fight was over quickly. It was Teddy's first real experience with other wolves. He was no match for an Alpha with over a decade of experience in the role.

Teddy's fur turned a light blue. It seemed that that was the young man's colour of equilibrium. Percy gave out a full growl, teeth bared. The blue wolf quickly fell to his back baring his neck. Letting out a huff Percy felt satisfied. The young man had accepted him as the Alpha. It seemed that both new members of the pack were settled.

* * *

Percy's neck cracked as he woke the next morning. He found himself huddled around the bodies of several others, including Teddy. The others were still fast asleep and Percy found himself wondering what it was that woke him. The sun was still low in the sky and all those around him were fast asleep. Percy blinked as he felt another tingle run through his magic. Ah, that was why.

Percy focused his magic and with a pop he was standing before his cottage. He pulled the door open and grabbed his wand that was strapped in his holster. As he placed it on his arm with one hand the other grabbed a pair of underpants. He quickly pulled them on before continuing his sprint toward the manor that stood at the edge of the village.

The manor was no longer used for living in, it had not been for years. Instead it had been converted into more of a command centre. It held a variety of facilities. A hospital wing dominated a large area of the ground floor. The kitchens took over the rest. They were a communal area that were ruled over by Dante Winters, another of Percy's Betas. The man was extremely strict, so calling the area communal may have been a bit of a stretch.

The first floor had been made into a teaching environment for the children. There were classrooms, including a potions lab, a small green house, a dueling area, a variety of magical creatures that the children were tasked with caring for and a music room. The second and final floor had been dedicated to the political side of Percy's operation. It was an adults only area that was used for meetings and discussions to solve the many problems that arose within the pack on a nearly daily basis. There were also several already installed facilities that the pack made use of. The dungeons and the potion labs in the basement were regularly filled with people.

The manor was also integral for the warding of the rest of the land that the wolves owned. It was the anchor for the wards as well as being the entry point for apperation onto the grounds. It was the wards that were now being activated. Percy and Draco were the only two keyed into these wards. Percy assumed that the other man would be there soon, along with reinforcements. That was the job of a beta after all. But for now he would deal with the problem that seemed to be people attempting to break into the manor and therefore the rest of the land owned by the werewolves.

Percy pulled his wand from his holster and cast a quick disillusionment spell across himself. He stepped from a side door of the manor, making his way toward the front of the house. Standing at the wards were five people; four of whom Percy recognised, one of whom he did not. Even though time had changed the individuals that stood before him he could still recognise his mum and dad, along with his older brother Bill. Harry Potter also stood there. Of course, Percy thought, any trouble and Harry was always there. The final member of the group was a blonde young woman who stood next to Bill. She looked surprisingly like Fleur Delacour, or at least how Percy remembered her. He supposed that this was Fleur and Bill's daughter.

The front door slammed open. Here comes the cavalry, Percy thought sarcastically, though he was sure that they would have scouted out the area before they charged through the door. There were only five intruders, anyway.

Draco along with four others poured from the door, wands drawn. While four more appeared behind the five visitors as they removed their disillusionment charms. Nine wands were pointed at them from people dressed in as little clothing as Percy. That was to say, not a lot.

"What are you doing here?" Ross growled out. His time in prison had made him a little more hostile toward the wizarding world. His teeth were bared and his eyes were filled with fire. His wand was at Arthur's neck.

"We wish to see Percy" Bill's voice was surprisingly steady when he had a wand at his own neck.

"If Percy wanted to see you, I assume that he would have already." Draco sneered. "He's had what…twenty years? I think you should get the message."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry shouted, disgust evident on his face. "What would you know!"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you Potter. I mean…"

"Draco, that's enough"

Silence fell over the members of the group, werewolf and human alike. Percy had disabled the charm on himself as he stepped toward the group.

A small gasp escaped from the lips of the woman that Percy didn't recognise. Percy assumed that it was due to the scars that were now far more clearly visible on his dirt covered skin. There were those on his face, yet those seemed to pale in comparison to the ones that littered his body. He had a clearly visible set of teeth marks that ran from belly button to hip. The skin had evidently been ripped from its place as it was still a delicate pink even with years of healing. Werewolf bites were notoriously difficult to heal.

Percy also had several scars across his left pectoral. They looked like cracked skin and the purple colour of the curse that had been sent at him made the three scars look like small fireworks dancing on his skin. Another addition was the brand that was burned into Percy's forearm in the shape of a W. That particular addition had been the result of a rather unpleasant trip to Russia. He had needed to rescue a fourteen year old member of the pack that had been a victim of some rather unfortunate circumstances. The young girl who had been in trouble as well as three others that had faired badly in the mission had matching brands on their arms.

"Percy" Molly whispered, speaking her first word since she had arrived.

"Good Morning Mother" Percy raised a scared brow at her. "I think that you should come inside." Percy looked to the members of his pack. Caspian my be lacking shoes but he was the only one that was wearing both trousers and a shirt. Every other member of the group was wearing a mixture of underpants and ragged t-shirts. A young wolf by the name of Lana was wearing an obviously borrowed t-shirt that hung to mid thigh. Percy wasn't sure she was wearing any underwear.

Percy himself was unconcerned with nudity, as was the rest of the pack. All the members of the pack had seen each other naked. It was a monthly occurrence so embarrassment was something that had long since been disregarded. Many of those that had spent their childhood in the pack had never even considered it as a concern. However, Percy was sure that his family would not be so forgiving with nudity.

"Caspian, you seemed to prove yourself at the ministry. Why don't you escort my family to the main meeting room while I go and get into something more presentable"

"Yes Alpha" was the response as the young man bared his neck to the Alpha before him. He then turned to the three gingers and the one blonde.

"Come along. I will show you the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy took his time in washing, dressing and making himself feel slightly more human after a night spent far from it. With the dirt removed from his person he looked more civilised. However he also looked rather more damaged. The scars that littered his face were far more obvious; still red and angry after so many years. His choice of clothing also spoke of the harsh life that he had lived. Black combat robes that were created with spells woven into them, down to the very stitches. The robes spoke of violence; however not of a chosen lifestyle of such. More of decisions made of necessity.

As Percy made his way back toward the manor he lamented the fact that he had not been able to participate in the post-full moon rituals. Usually the mornings were spent in a rather relaxed, if productive fashion. The pack woke late, usually not before dawn. Most of the pack would still be in the realm of Morpheus and Percy found himself wishing he were in their place. The pack would spend their time after waking, making sure that there was no injuries sustained during the night as well as taking a count to ensure that all members of the pack were accounted for.

After that the wolves would all make their way to clean themselves up and dress before heading to the kitchens where there were large amounts of food made the day before. The day would mostly be spent eating and bonding over the night before. Any new ranking that may have been decided the night before would be addressed. Any new relationships that had blossomed would be debated. It would just be a time to spend in each others company. With the look on the faces of those that had arrived at the manor, Percy would not be able to attend the celebrations until rather late in the afternoon, if at all.

Percy strode through the doors that indicated the meeting room. Percy's bare feet thudded lightly on the stone floor. Percy may have dressed in a rather formal fashion, but his wolf protested the uncomfortable constriction of shoes so soon after the full moon. Bare feet was the only option.

Five sets of eyes pinned him as he walked through the wooden doors. They all held conflicted emotions; anger, frustration, relief and confusion. All but those of the youngest of the group, her eyes held only curiosity.

"Percy" Molly broke the silence, before Percy had even seated himself at the table.

She stood up, drawing all attention to her as she marched her way toward her son. She forcefully pulled the much taller man into a hug. Percy stood awkwardly as the arms wrapped around him. Hugs were something that he had never really become accustomed to, especially forced ones. As a child and a young man he had avoided them; the contact making him uncomfortable. As a wolf hugs were very rarely had. Most physical contact was far more aggressive; although not violent. It was merely that the way they showed each other affection was through seeing who could wrestle whom to the floor more quickly.

The hug finally ended and Molly stood back, taking a long look at the man that stood before her. Percy could see the sadness in her eyes. It was obvious that she was upset by the fact that he had left without a word. Percy brushed it off. He had accepted that his life had not been one that his family would have wanted to be a part of. The first few years and he would have most certainly killed them all. The years following that and he had made his own family. He had found people that accepted who he was. He had never found that in his family.

Percy had, of course, loved the members of his family. But his childhood had not been an easy one. He'd just been so, different. He had found it difficult to connect with those around him. He had not enjoyed playing quidditch, or playing pranks. He had not enjoyed chess or animals. He had had nothing in common with his family. No, Percy Weasley had adored his studies. He was not loud and boisterous. His voice was quite and his words were thought out before he spoke. That had not been the way to fit in with his family. He had been mocked by his family, the butt of every joke. He had known that it had not been malicious; it was meant to be in good humour, but to Percy it had only further cemented his position as an outcast. It had been difficult.

Percy had joined the ministry after graduation as a sort of refuge. He had wanted a place where he was valued for his intelligence; where he could work as hard as he liked and rather than receiving ridicule he would receive praise and promotion. Of course, blinded by this fantastical view of the ministry, one that almost verged on hero worship, he had made some mistakes. He knew that he had ignored the truth when it had been evident before him. Yet he did not think that he now regretted it. It had made him who he was. It had allowed him to be where he was now; in a place where he was respected and every decision that he made was regarded with appreciation and taken into consideration in any situation.

Percy sat down at the table, Molly soon following. He looked around at the people that all pinned him with their eyes. His nostrils flared as Bill's scent. He knew of the circumstances surrounding the man, yet his scent was a tad overwhelming for a wolf that had only recently had a night of freedom. He had to grit his teeth, repressing the urge to pin the man to the ground and demand his submission.

"I believe" Percy spoke, as his eyes pinned the blonde who's name was still unknown to him. "that introductions are in order." He gave a small smile.

"Percival Weasley" he nodded to the young woman "but please, call me Percy." The girl gave a small smile in return.

"Ah" she said as she nervously twisted her hair through her fingers. "Victoire Weasley" she said, averting her eyes in obvious embarrassment and nervousness.

Percy looked to Bill.

"Your daughter I assume?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh yes" Bill said with a small nod. The look on Victoire's face was one of relief; glad that the attention was away from her.

"Her mother, my wife, Fleur, you met her a couple of times. We-we have two others, boys. Dominique and Louis; they're sixteen and fourteen. Victoire was eighteen last month-." Bill spoke rapidly and finally trailed off; unsure of what to say next. He cleared his throat giving him a second to consider his next words.

"Do you-have any children? Or a partner?" Bill stumbled awkwardly. Percy blinked.

"A partner, no. But I do believe that many of the younger members of the pack would see me in a parental role."

"Percy" Molly barked out, interrupting what was attempting to be a rather civil conversation. "Don't use such a word to describe yourselves. You are human beings, not animals."

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked toward his mother. A slight twinkle of amber flickered across them at the words. Percy couldn't repress the small growl that rumbled at the back of his throat.

"I am a wolf, mother." He said with his teeth clenched. "We are a pack. We spend one night a month as literal animals." His eyes then zeroed in on Bill. "At least I'm not repressing my nature so much that I can no longer transform." His eyes were now bright and sparkling in anger. This was what he had not wanted to put up with. This was how he knew his family would react.

"I don't have all that anger, all that repressed rage, that urge to rip the face of everyone you see. I don't have that because I am a wolf that lets himself be a wolf. I am a part of a pack and I shall not let it be called otherwise."

Percy was left with his eyes amber with anger. Every muscle in his body was clenched and his fingers were clawing at the table; his sharp nails leaving gouges in the wood. The rest of the room remained shell shocked as they stared in disbelief and uncertainty at the man before them.

However the moment was interrupted from a knock at the door. Percy sighed in frustration as he turned to the door.

"Enter" he barked out, taking out his frustration on the person behind the wood. The door creaked open and a slightly frustrated face met Percy's own. However as they saw the utter look of fury on their Alpha's face their eyes widened and they took a slight step back through the door way.

"What is it Oakley?" Percy gritted his teeth. He wasn't frustrated at the young person before him and was trying not to take it out on an innocent victim. However his anger was reaching breaking point.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt Alpha, but Samuel has gone missing." Oakley rubbed a hand through the shoulder length brown curly hair.

Percy felt the anger leave him, like air from a balloon. He took a deep breath and blinked the amber from his eyes.

"What do you mean Sam's missing?" He questioned. How was it that the young man that he had seen only hours ago had vanished? He had seen the boy when he had left that morning to greet the family he had not seen in years.

He knew that he should not have left such a young pup after the boy's first transformation in his new pack. It was a strange time for one so young that had been around a violent wolf in the past. Percy's fists clenched in frustration. He took a breath before looking to Oakley who was still frozen, searching for a response to the Alpha's question.

"Right Oakley, the grounds have been searched?"

"Yes Alpha"

"As have the manor and the village?"

"Yes Alpha" Oakley nodded vigorously. The young wolf was only seventeen. Percy was surprised Oakley had not run at the sight of an infuriated alpha. He was impressed at the courage of the wolf.

"Who is still searching?"

"Scar, Ross and Jazz have taken several of the pack to search the grounds further. Jason, James and Emily are directing the searching of the village. Dante and Emile are downstairs caring for the rest of the pack. I also believe that there were several injuries last night so Victoria is caring for the injured and has asked for Draco's help."

Oakley then rubbed at the curled hair again; before mumbling the finishing words.

"But…I don't know where the others are…I think Aaron may have taken them to the village to gather some more supplies. But they wouldn't tell me now would they, I mean-"

"It's okay Oakley, no need to explain." Percy pursed his lips. Where in the hell would the young pup be hiding?

"Oakley, I want you to tell Dante to keep everyone out of the upstairs rooms, while I go and search for Sam."

"Yes Alpha" Oakley barked out with a shy grin before running from the door and down the stairs.

Percy turned to the members of the room that were still looking at him with uncertainty. Victoire had something that also resembled awe in her blue eyes.

"You need to stay-"

"No" Harry interrupted for the first time. He stood and set his eyes firmly on Percy. "I'm not here to persuade you to rejoin the family or to try and get you to come home. I came here to get Teddy."

Percy let out a sigh. Oh look, here was Mr Potter interrupting yet again. The man just couldn't avoid putting in his part and getting involved in things that he didn't understand.

"I think there are more pressing matters at the moment Mr Potter." Percy scowled at the black haired man before him.

"I think that my _Godson_ is-"

"But" Percy interrupted "If you insist on checking on him, I believe that I can send him to one of the other rooms on this floor so that you can see him."

Harry gave a disapproving scowl at being interrupted. It was not a normal state of affairs for him. He was used to respect within his day to day life. However so was Percy. It seemed that there was going to be a little conflict between the two. Both unwilling to give, even a little.

"I will send Oakley to get you, Mr Potter, as soon as I find him." Percy made to leave the room.

"How do we know that you wont just leave us here for hours? I insist on coming with you" Harry scowled. Percy clenched his teeth. He was not used to having his orders questioned.

"Harry, Percy" Arthur interrupted soothingly. "Why don't we all go together to find Teddy?" Percy scoffed at his father's suggestion.

"That is not a good idea. The wolves are rather temperamental at the moment. After all, you did choose the morning after the full moon to have an uninvited visit. If Bill were to wonder through the house then he would almost inevitably be pinned down by almost every wolf in sight." Percy sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"That's why Oakley was sent up here. Oakley is rather submissive within the pack and is unlikely to attack anyone. Any other members of the pack would have already forced Bill to the floor. I, myself, am having a hard time in not doing exactly that." Percy then looked to Harry again.

"You, Mr Potter, may come with me to find Teddy. The rest of you must stay here. No arguments!" Percy growled.

* * *

'Morning Alpha' and 'Hi Percy' echoed through the room as Percy walked into the kitchen that doubled as a dining room. Around seventy werewolves filled half of the tables, eating and chatting amongst each other. Percy gave a few nods of acknowledgment to the greetings.

Harry followed a few steps behind Percy and gained a few suspicious looks from the wolves around the room. However due to his position behind the Alpha, most of them ignored him. They knew who he was, of course, but cared not for his presence.

Percy headed toward one of the tables near the back of the room where Teddy sat, along with several other members of the pack. They looked up as he approached. Teddy was the only member of the group that rocketed to his feet. Teddy titled his head to the side; his neck on show as he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Good morning Alpha" he whispered out.

Percy knew the feelings that the young man was having. After a lifetime alone, he was finally a member of a pack. It was strange to have an Alpha after being a lone wolf. Teddy's wolf would be screaming at him to submit to Percy. In fact Percy was surprised that the young wolf was not kneeling before him. He had had many a wolf press their forehead to the dirt before his feet. It was not, however, something that he encouraged. But Percy supposed that Teddy was attempting to hold some restraint in front of his godfather.

Percy took a step forward and ran his nose along the revealed neck. He then pushed the young man's head straight with his own. He did not like to see those around him acting submissively unless he demanded it. Some Alphas forced constant submission from their subordinates; Percy was not one of those wolves.

Teddy let out a small whine as his eyes were forced to meet those of the man before him. Percy gave a small growl in return before gently rubbing his stubbled cheek along Teddy's own. He then gave the younger man a playful nudge and brought a hand up, thumping the young wolf on the collarbone. Teddy shook himself before giving a small nudge with his head into his Alpha's chest in return.

Harry was standing behind the pair, watching the interaction in confusion. He was used to some of his godson's less than normal behaviour, especially when the young man was around his uncle Bill. The two of them had had many arguments devolve into growls at one another. Those were occasions where they were quickly separated from one another. However he had not seen the young man look so natural in these types of movements before. He had always been resisting his urges in the past.

"Teddy?" Harry questioned as he stepped forward.

"Oh, hi Harry" Teddy said with a small smile. He seemed nervous and more awkward than Harry had ever seen him. His hair went an anxious yellow as he looked at his godfather.

Percy recognised the behaviour. Having been put in a position of submission for what must have been the first time, Teddy's wolf would be rather put out and confused for the next few month. It would take him a while to adjust and figure himself out once again. In fact, many newly turned, or newly recruited members of the pack would spend the first few months merely finding their place and their way in such a new environment.

Percy had, on several occasions, seen wolves that had refused to come inside or interact with any other pack members for several weeks after their first full moon with the pack. Percy usual kept an eye on those members and had people ensuring their safety, no matter their location. Percy thought that Teddy was adjusting rather well at such an early stage. Him being able to interact with a non-pack member so soon was a rather big step.

"As you can see, Mr Potter, Teddy is perfectly happy. I suggest that you go back to the others before one of my pack decided to challenge you." Percy looked at Harry meaningfully.

"What do you mean, we've barely spoken a word to each other! I'm not leaving till I know for certain that Teddy is not here against his will and till he agrees to come and visit the family. They are worried about him." Harry turned his attention toward his now orange haired godson. The young man's features had altered slightly, now favouring more the look of his alpha.

"Teddy, why don't you come and see the others upstairs? Molly, Arthur, Bill and Victoire are up there and they are all worried about you. Why don't you-"

Percy growled in frustration.

"I do not have time for this." He turned and looked at the others in the group that were looking with curiosity at Teddy and Harry.

"Make sure that Mr Lupin is not forced into anything against his will." The three nodded, wide eyed at their Alpha. "If you have any problems get Dante" He bared his teeth at his next words "and no fighting. Am I clear?"

"Yes Alpha" the three barked out.

"Also Teddy, this situation is up to you, they are your family. But you will not and I repeat not be permitted to be anywhere near that room or Bill until I say so. Am I understood?"

"Yes Alpha" Teddy nodded obediently. Percy hoped that his message had sunk in. But that would be up to Teddy. Right now he had more important matters to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy ran a good mile from the manor before he let out a tremendous howl. It was one that expected a response. Percy, like most experienced wolves, could distinguish the difference between the people the howls had come from. He could hear the specific responses. Percy was sure that the kitchen as well as the entire house would be filled with the raucous noise of near a hundred wolves howls in such a small space. Percy grinned at the look that was sure to be on Potter's face.

Percy recognised replies from almost all his pack. There were several that he knew would be unable to reply due to their distance away. The hospital wing, meeting rooms and potion labs, were, additionally, warded to ensure no sound penetrated them. So Percy was not worried as around fifty voices did not respond to his call. However he could not detect Sam's response to his summons. The boy was out of response range.

Percy was soon greeted by the sight of several wolves before him, as a few of those engaged in the search for Sam had recognised Percy's need for information on how it was going.

"So Rose, how is it that I've already managed to loose our second newest member?" Percy said with a self deprecating smile. He got along very well with Rose. She was a rather old wolf who had been one of the first few that had stood behind him when he had started a pack of his own. They had know each other for years. She was the type to subtly mock others, while pretending she has no idea that she was doing it. However Percy knew full well she would never say anything maliciously.

"Well, Mr Weasley, we believe that the young one was rather upset when you decided to leave us at such an ungodly hour." She gave him a cheeky smile and Percy nodded in response. A small smirk graced his lips.

"He's been having a difficult time transitioning into the pack. I think he has become rather attached to our big scary Alpha." Percy snorted at that. He was far from big or scary and Rose knew that more than anyone else.

"Something funny, Mr Weasley? I thought you would be proud that I am showing you the respect that you deserve. You are, after all, a rather fearsome beast." Percy choked down the laugh that once again found itself at the back of his throat.

"Of course Rose." He smirked. "Now about Sam...any progress?" Her face fell at Percy's question.

"No, Percy, Weber traced him to the edge of the wards. However as none of us can get through them we sent Oakley to get you. Weber believes that the youngn' may have, in some form of panic, used some accidental magic to force himself through the wards."

Percy's eyes widened slightly at that. It took some rather strong accidental magic to force one's way through the wards. The little boy must have been feeling some rather strong emotions to break though a set of wards created through a combination of Malfoy family magic, ward stones and Percy's own magic. That seemed nearly impossible.

"Show me the place then" Percy requested.

A short run later, Percy and Rose were at the place where Sam's smell and magical signature both disappeared. Percy sighed. This was going to take some work. He removed his wand and with a slight wave a rather large wolf patronus rocketed from the wand.

"Draco Malfoy I need you here as soon as physically possible." He spoke to the patronus before sending it off, back toward the house. He then proceeded to examine the wards.

There was any visible crack in the magic, where the small boy had obviously broken through. That meant that to get through the wars themselves Percy and Draco would need to cast the spells so that Percy, along with a few of the other wolves could slip through before the Draco, on the other side, fixed the wards again. Percy and the wolves with him would have to re-enter around the front of the property. At least they could apparate there.

With a small pop a rather sweaty looking Draco appeared before the small group of wolves.

"Good Morning Mr Weasley." the man said with a cheeky smirk. Although the effect was ruined by the shade of pink that dusted his cheeks. "Any update?"

Percy looked at the younger man with his brow raised. The blonde pushed the messy locks from his face; adopting a more regal position. Percy repressed the smirk at Draco's position.

"Well, Mr Malfoy." Percy looked down his glasses at the blonde."It seems that our young pack member managed to force his way through our carefully crafted wards without any visible damage."

"Indeed" Draco responded with a small frown. "That seems rather advanced for such a ball of fluff."

Percy gave a small growl at the insult to their missing pack member, however it was only meant half heartedly. He knew that Draco was only insulting Sam in jest, yet the fact the young man was missing so soon after the full moon meant that Percy was a little…sensitive.

"Come on Perce" the young Malfoy smirked. He stuck his tongue out at his Alpha. "Lets work out how to find the fluff ball." Percy rolled his eyes.

Draco made his way toward the wards, throwing a quick smirk to his alpha. He closed his eyes as he ran his magic across the weavings of generations of family magic. Along with the small tweaks of Percy's own magic throw in there.

"Oh" Draco turned toward his Alpha. "It seems…that it's all your fault Mr Weasley." Percy raised a warning brow.

"And why would that be Mr Malfoy?" Percy growled.

"Well, Mr Weasley. It seems that when we inserted the combination of Weasley and Malfoy magic into the wards, we failed to take into account those whom Magic considered family. I have accounted for my own children; disabling their access to the wards until they are of age. As we have additionally accounted for your own…blood relatives" Draco scowled in distaste.

"However" Draco's look turned smug as he looked at Percy "It seems that your….own children…were not taken into consideration."

Percy frowned. His brain took a second to catch up with what the Malfoy was saying. Hmmm, there it was. Percy scowled at the blonde. He may be right that the oversight was Percy's fault, however that did not justify the mockery that the blonde was so fond of.

When the pack had initially been formed Percy had not realised how attached the children of the pack would become to him. Draco had accounted for his own heirs; Percy, not so much. As many of the younger members of the pack had no parents of their own it seemed that magic had taken it upon herself to grant them one. Percy had known that many individuals had a close bond with him; that his magic was entwined with that of many of the younger wolves within his pack, rather deeply. It was something that had been convenient, a blessing from magic, so he had not questioned it. He had had a stronger connection with some members of his pack and had been able to locate them more easily. So he had ignored it. It seemed that that decision had come to bite him on the ass.

Percy sighed, typical. He should never have assumed a gift was without consequence. Looking at the wards again, he could clearly see what the Malfoy Lord meant by his claims. It was clear in the weaving of the runes.

"Have you recognised the cubs family recently?" Rose asked, coming up behind Percy. It was only his sense of smell that prevented him from flinching. He knew that she was there, after all.

"Hmmm" Percy rubbed his temples between the tips of his fingers.

"I may have mentioned their…parental view of me." Percy mumbled.

"Well" Rose smirked. "I believe that that's how the young'en forced his way through the wards. Audible recognition of familiar relation," the woman said it as though she had said it a hundred times before. As though it was something that should be blatantly obvious to everyone around her.

Percy gave a nod.

The problem currently raising its head had never been a concern before that very morning. Percy had never fully confirmed that there were any of his pack members that could be considered as his heirs. He had simply fostered a parental relationship without fully confirming it. However, as of that morning he had, in front of several of his blood relations, claimed that there were those that saw him as a parent. Magic had seen that as enough. Percy sighed. It seemed that now it was the case that all those who internally regarded Percy as his father were now magically bound for it to be so.

"Yeah, I get it Rose. Now let me fix it." Percy growled, frustrated at his oversight.

"Come on Draco." Percy ignored the satisfied look on Rose's face. "I'm gonna step through the wards. Caspian, Jason, Lilian; you're with me. Close the wards behind us Draco."

"Of course Alpha" Draco smirked. "I'll fix the mistake, wait, I mean, your mistake."

Percy threw him a disgusted look before steeping past the wards.

The whole situation moved along rather quickly after that. Once through the wards, the four of them were quickly able to locate Sam; although getting to him, was more of a struggle. It seemed that Sam had decided that the best place to hide was inside a tree. Inside a rather small hollow that was inaccessible to any of the wolves.

The young wolf had also managed to cast a silencing charm around himself. Percy supposed that in his fright the small boy had just wanted everything to go away. However that was rather inconvenient for the Alpha.

Percy had managed to break through the boy's silencing ward with Jason's help and with around fifteen minutes of soothing words and promises of forgiveness, for Sam's running off, Percy had managed to get the small boy to agree to leave the rotting tree.

The small wolf had emerged covered in dirt and rotting leaves. His whole body was covered in small scratches and grazes. Without the addition of clothing his body had been left to the elements. He was shivering. He kept his gaze on the floor. Percy was quick to act. The young pack member needed reassurance at this moment. He also needed his wounds seen to and to be warmed up.

Percy pulled off his robes and quickly wrapped them around Sam's shoulders. Tucking his hand under the little cub's knees, he pulled Sam to his chest. He used the other hand to rub soothing circles onto the little wolf's back.

"Come on Sam." Percy's voice was gentle and soothing. "Let's get you home." Percy felt the nod on his chest. He also felt the tears that were sinking through his undershirt. He ignored them. Percy only continued to soothe the small boy as the group made their way back toward the manor.

"Sam, why don't you let Caspian take you to the healing room. You need…"

However Percy didn't get to finish what he had been attempting to say. Sam started to cry. Well, he started to sob. His hands clutched tightly at Percy's shirt and Percy was now sure that there was snot mixed in with the tears that were soaking through the material and into his skin.

"No, no, no, no, no" the little boy shook as he chanted the words. "No. No!" Sam's hands impossibly tightened in the material. His legs pulled themselves tighter around Percy's waist.

"No!" Sam yelled as he rocked back before thumping hard into Percy's chest. "No. Don't leave me again." The muffled words were heard only by Percy. He sighed. He couldn't leave the little boy when he was in such a delicate state. He evidently wasn't in his right mind. His first full moon with a pack, his Alpha leaving so soon and then the fear of getting in trouble was all too much, too quickly for the wolf that was little more than a baby.

"Okay Sam, okay." Percy soothed gently, his hand still running up and down the young man's back.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving." The little boy calmed down as Percy continued to soothe him. His breathing evened out and his grip on Percy loosened, however it was barely noticeable as the fingers were still in a death grip. It was evident that Sam had no plans on letting Percy go soon.

Percy turned to the others that still stood before him outside the manor.

"Let the others know that Sam is safe. Keep Oakley watching over our unannounced guests. I will tend to Sam's injuries myself. I shall return within the hour." Percy then gave a small smirk. "Don't let everything go to shit while I'm gone"

"Yes Alpha" chorused from the three voices as Percy turned. He took several steps before he apperated with a small pop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

It was an hour and a half later when Percy finally made his way back up to the meeting room that he had left the members of his family in. That meant that the group had now been waiting for around two and a half hours for his return. Oakley had also informed Percy that for an hour of that time Harry had also been in the room. Teddy had, to put it nicely, got sick of him.

Percy pushed open the door with a tired sigh. Today was meant to be a day of relaxation, but it seemed that he was far more busy than he had been in months; and he had just got out of prison. Sam was still firmly attached to Percy's side. He was like a limpet. However Percy had managed to dress the wounds that he had received as well as actually dressing him in some appropriate clothes; a pair of shorts and a shirt. Percy didn't put Sam in shoes as his wolf would have protested it without fail.

The members of the room looked up as Percy entered. Percy could feel the frustration of the group from the doorway. Bill in particular seemed to be having a struggle keeping it together, if the hand that his daughter had on his shoulder was anything to go by. He didn't care. Percy had far more important matters to deal with. It was the fault of the people in the room for turning up in the first place. They had no right to be here.

"I apologise for the delay." Percy didn't sound apologetic in the slightest. "There were issues that I had to deal with."

"Right" Percy heard Harry mutter under his breath. It was obvious that the man was as frustrated as the rest of them were. Percy ignored him.

However Molly seemed to ignore the late arrival of her son and was instead focused on the new arrival that Percy had brought with him. Sam was very firmly buried in the black robes that Percy was wearing. However even in the position his neck was still clearly bared to the Alpha.

"Percy" the woman's voice was curious. Percy lazily cast his eyes over to her. "Who is this you've brought with you?" Her voice had become childish and patronising. Percy wanted to growl. That was not the way to speak to a wolf, even a young one.

"Samuel" Was the only response that Percy gave.

The woman did not look satisfied and now every pair of eyes was on the small body that clung to Percy like he was a lifeline.

"Is he alright?" Molly questioned in a stern and motherly tone. Percy's eyes hardened. "He seems scared. Look at the poor thing. He's shaking."

That caused Percy's teeth to clench and his body to tense. He was not one to take orders about members of his own pack. Of members of his own family.

"No, he's not alright, Molly." That caused the woman's eyebrows to raise in surprise and annoyance. But Percy continued. "He had his Alpha dragged away from him after his first full moon in a pack. He's had a rather traumatic morning and now he has to deal with a room full of strangers."

"Percy!" the woman sounded indignant. "He can't be scared of us" she sounded so sure of herself.

"You just need to introduce us to him, is all. Now, Samuel was it?" She took a step forward. "I'm Molly, how about you shake my hand, like a respectable young man." She took another step forward.

Percy was not impressed.

"He doesn't have to do anything you say. He is my pack and he does not have to pander to the whims of an outsider." The last word was spat with viciousness that Molly didn't ever think that she had seen in any of her children.

Molly stepped back a little, with the look of anger that she could see in Percy's eyes. Hurt was reflected in her own.

"Percy!" Bill shouted, filled with indignation. "Don't speak to mum like that! She is not an outsider!"

This time the half wolf, half man stepped forward. It seemed that his daughter's battle to keep him in his seat had failed.

"Show her some respect." The man was close to growling as he stepped forward.

"Let her talk to Samuel." Bill took another step toward Percy and the little boy clutched to his shirt.

That was not a good idea. Percy was far to on edge to even contemplate the mere notion of someone threatening his pack. The man stepping toward him smelled of wolf. He smelled of wolf that was not pack. His eyes were angry and his large body screamed threat.

Percy's eyes flashed Amber. He bared his teeth.

"Sam. Corner." He growled out. It was the order of an Alpha.

Sam's hands dropped from the material and in less than a second he had curled up in the furthest corner of the room. The one that was behind Percy's back. He was in the most secure place that he could be in that moment.

Percy wasn't sure if Bill's wolf instincts were so repressed, or he was just dense, but he took another step forward.

Percy let out a threatening, rumbling, echoing growl. His teeth were glinting and his nails were sharp. His feet were spread, steady. He was ready for a flight. Even as the brother that was several inches taller than him stepped forward.

Bill took another step. His own eyes were tinted with an unnatural and uncontrollable amber.

The rest of the Weasley family had taken a step back. They could see what was happening, even if their son could not.

"Back down" Percy growled out. One more step and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. His wolf was howling inside him. It wanted to rip Bill's throat out and paint the blood over his naked body.

Bill's own mouth curled into a snarl.

"Make me" he whispered.

That was all that it took.

With howl bubbling from his throat, Percy lunged at his older brother. This was not the first physical altercation that he had had with the man. However, this time Percy was certain in his knowledge that he was more powerful. A repressed half wolf, was no match for an Alpha.

However even as Percy pushed his brother in the face, knocking his knees from under him and wrenching his arm from his socket with a sickening pop, he was careful. His nails did not pierce the skin. His teeth were kept in his mouth. He was careful not to cause any gashes to the man before him. Percy had never turned anyone. He did not wish to start now.

A piercing scream broke through the room as shoulder and socket disconnected. Percy used the damaged arm to force the man to the floor. He would heal.

Percy growled violently. He was the Alpha. He was in charge. Bill was nothing.

Even with his repressed urges, it seemed that Bill's instincts were taking over in the presence of an Alpha. From his position on his back, knees under him, his spine arched. His neck was clearly on display.

Percy, still careful in his anger, set his teeth against the pale column of skin. He pressed down, hard enough to mark, but not hard enough to break the skin. When a whimper vibrated across his teeth, he finally pulled away.

His mind cleared from his focus on the man in front of him and caught up with the site around him. There were several members of his pack now littered around the room. It seemed they had been engaged in preventing any unwanted actions from the equally unwanted guests.

Potter was being restrained by two wolves, one grasping each arm. Molly had three pack members flanking her. None of them were touching her, but the threat not to move was clear. Arthur was being held back by a mere hand in his shoulder and Victoire seemed frozen. Her eyes were only pinned to her father.

Percy however, ignored them. Instead he turned to the young boy that was still sitting in the corner of the room. However, rather than being alone, a rather concerned looking Teddy `lupin was sitting with his hand on the boy's shoulder. It was evident that the boy had heard the commotion and felt the distress from the young wolf. Both being new pack members, they could empathise with one another more easily.

Percy knelt before the two boys. No one else in the room moved. Even Bill with his dislocated shoulder seemed stuck in place.

"Sam" Percy's voice was soft. Sam looked up with scared brown eyes.

Percy said no more words. He merely opened his arms. It took less than a second before Sam had thrown himself back into the arms of his Alpha. He clung tightly to the black robes, snuffling into them once again.

Percy looked to Teddy. Sniffing the air, he nuzzled at the boy's neck. He could smell the tension in the young man's body.

Percy playfully nipped at the skin at the young man's neck, a far cry from the near bite that his jaw had been in mere minutes before. His head nudged at Teddy's chin, playfully posing the boy's head up. The young man seemed somewhat soothed.

That was good enough for now.

Percy finally turned his attention back to the group in the room, that now held his family and about ten members of his pack.

"Jason. Take Bill to see Victoria." The wolf quickly did as ordered. He cast a levitating charm on the injured man.

Percy then turned his attention back to his so called family.

"Once Bill is healed I want you gone. You are not welcome here." The scowl on his face was deafening. "Jazz and Oakley will show you out."

Percy was done with these people. Right now there was no way that he could deal with them. They were rude, thoughtless and prejudice. They were to people that he wanted around his pack. He made his way toward the door.

Teddy stood from where he had still been crouched on the floor. He came to stand next to his Alpha.

"Teddy" Potter it seemed had been released by the wolves that had held him. He took a step toward his godson. "Teddy" he said again. "Come home"

Teddy tensed. Percy fought the urge to comfort him. This was something that the wolf had to do on his own. If Percy took over now, the young wolf may never forgive him.

"No" it was little above a whisper.

"Teddy" Harry's voice was a little firmer this time. But there was also slight desperation in the tone.

Teddy took a deep breath and raised his head.

"No Harry" His gaze was held firmly on his godfather. "I'm staying here. With Percy. With the pack. This is my home now"

Harry was left, mouth gaping, eyes wide. He could only watch as his godson, hair a happy pink, followed after his brother in law, thought dead mere days ago and the Alpha of the biggest werewolf pack in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Teddy Lupin's life had never been easy. His very birth had been an unplanned. His own parents, prioritising others over him. Dead in days. It was as though they were running away from him. The mistake of his birth. It was easier to be dead.

He was the one that they left behind. The outcast in a world that hoped to banish the evil that they considered his very existence.

No one wanted him. Held down by the ideas and prejudice of those around him. He was more trouble than he was worth; a burden. A werewolf in a world that would rather pretend that such horrors did not exist. He had never felt a part of anywhere. He was an outcast of a nation trapped by their ideas.

"Alpha" Teddy couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't face a life like that. Not now that he had the peel around him. He belonged.

"Alpha" It was desperate. He couldn't go back to a life like that. He couldn't go back to the freak, the danger, the abandoned babe. He couldn't.

"Alpha." Hot tears, a roar throat, scraped knees. He needed him. He needed this. He didn't know how he had gone on for so long. Didn't know how he had lived that life. They had ruined him. Caged his wolf and torn away his very soul. He needed his Alpha.

"Teddy"

Hands were on his shoulders, a nose in his neck, teeth scraping the skin.

"Alpha" it was nearly a whimper. This was what he needed.

The teeth put pressure on the bobbing Adam's apple, demanding and controlling. Belonging. Teddy whined. There was no other action that he could take. This man owned him. Fully and completely.

"Alpha" a sigh of satisfaction.

The teeth clenched harder. Teddy could feel them digging into his skin. He melted into the feeling. His body sagging, his head lolling in the pleasure of it. He was owned. He belonged; fully and completely.

"Alpha" Verging on pleasurable.

The teeth released. Teddy's eyes snapped. A whine forced itself from his lips.

Blue eyes were blown wide.

"Teddy" the voice was gruff, the words coming out as gravel.

Teddy blinked up at the eyes. His hair was hot read. His face a pink flush.

"Alpha, I can't" The whine was begging.

"I know." The voice of his Alpha. The soothing rumbles of the chess that was so close.

"Stay here. Sam's asleep."

Teddy could only nod. He was intoxicating. Every inch of him drew Teddy in. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the scent. Surrounding himself with ginger hair and ice eyes. He inhaled deeply, a hand in his, dragging him.

"Sleep Teddy. It's late."

Teddy could do nothing more than as he was commanded. A warm body was at his back, the contact hot and soothing. He wanted nothing more.

A small snuffle, a young wolf, a pup. Teddy huffed back.

He sank into the feeling. So satisfying. So complete. He had never let so safe. He was home.

* * *

Percy eye's opened slowly, for once, reluctant to wake. Although he supposed that it was not so surprising. It had become a bit of a habit for the past week, every morning was becoming more and more difficult to escape from the warmth of comfort.

It was evident that the two new additions to his room, were the reason for this sleeping pattern. Wolves, naturally, were pack animals. Sleeping in groups, skin to skin contact, shared space. It was a big part of pack life. However Percy had not had such connections in quite a few years.

His pups had grown up, new pack members had been few and far between and almost all of the new members had been mature or immature enough, that they found someone other than Percy to help them in their acclimatisation. Except for on full moons, Percy only had only some friendly contact with his pack members. Some members sought it out on occasions, while others merely approached him to test out themselves, seeking the reassurance of his leadership.

Yet, Percy could not remember the last time he had ever had anyone stay with him, sleeping close by, for as long as the two people next to him had. It had been a day, two at most when members had wished for his company. The longest had been four. Yet here he was, Teddy and Sam, still snuggled tight, after seven days with no apparent indication of change. It both soothed him and put him on edge. Percy wasn't sure how to feel about it.

It was too early for these sorts of thoughts. He needed to get up. He had a lot of work to be getting on with toady. A pack didn't run itself.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping boys that still lay curled under the forest of covers, he removed himself from the pleasant heat with an unsatisfied sigh. It was cold. Even with the blood a wolf, that didn't mean that Percy didn't hop up from the floor with a hiss at the freezing flagstones. He was not a morning person and he hated cold even more than he hated early starts.

Percy, ensuring he wasn't too loud, showered, warming his feet up a little, before he stepped out, dressed in nothing but a towel. Stepping toward the bed, careful to not wake Sam, Percy set a hand on Teddy's shoulder. He shook gently.

The boy only made a small whine, trying to get deeper under the covers.

"Teddy" Percy whispered, as he shook harder.

Amber eyes fluttered open, squinting tiredly. A groan came from the mouth.

"Time to get up Teddy. Lots to do today." The young man merely gave a nod in response, pushing the covers from himself, careful not to wake Sam. Eyes still cloudy with sleep, he headed for the bathroom, his own feet having disagreements with the cold stone as he went.

Percy watched after Teddy for a second, before the door closed. Percy then dressed in a set of his most formal robes. He needed to look the part. His scars may make him look violent and aggressive. Yet the robes made it look as though it were from battle for a better life, rather than petty disputes.

Casting his glance over to the still sleeping boy, Percy gave a small smile. It was still early, not even seven in the morning yet. He should let him sleep. The little boy needed it. Percy let out a small huff of reassurance, before placing a gentle kiss on the little boy's forehead. Emile would be there when the baby wolf woke. Percy had a busy day ahead of him.

Percy quickly made his way from his house, the one that he had built with his own two hands, the first one to stand on the ground that they had all fought so hard to make their own. He made his way toward the manor grounds. Teddy would join him in his own time.

On the way, several of his pack members caught up with their Alpha. A growl of greeting and a thrown smile.

"Morning Boss"

The main doors were opened and Percy quickly stepped though. No matter the day, a breakfast was a key part to start it.

"Dante" Percy nodded at the chef, who had probably been there for hours, if the spread of food was anything to go by. He drew the man's attention from barking at the other's in the kitchen

"Looks delicious." Percy smiled with sincerity.

"I should hope so, Alpha." The gruff man nodded, before turning back to his preparations. There were hundreds of werewolves to feed and little time before more began to arrive. In fact there were already about ten of them in the kitchen and it was very early.

Percy gathered himself some of the food that was already set out, most of it cold as it was still too early for anything that might go off, to be served. That would happen it about an hour and only the quickest members would manage to nab some. It was the story of the early bird catching the worm. However, in this case, Percy was too early and it was still nighttime. So the early bird may be eaten by a fox.

Percy filled his tray with cereal and fruit, sticking some toast in the toaster to eat when he'd finished his first round. Placing his tray on one of the tables he veered toward where the hot drinks were. He needed a cup of tea. How else was he supposed to start his morning?

He was only a few sips into the steaming mug of liquid gold, with a dash of milk, when he was joined by several other members of his pack, Teddy included. The young man sat next to his Alpha, hair a tired, floppy green. He was close enough that Percy could feel his body heat. It was soothing in a way Percy was not quite sure of. He ignored it.

Percy kept his eyes on the tea. There was no business talk at the table. However, Percy preferred no talk at all. Especially when he had a rather strenuous day ahead of him.

The other pack members understood that. They spoke amongst themselves, if at all and merely giving courteous nods to their Alpha as they sat. Percy was thankful of their presence, even if he was not involved with their conversations. A pack was family, even if one did not wish to talk to them.

Just as Percy was finishing his second slice of toast, he was approached by Aaron, Ross fidgeting at the man's side. He was eager to be off.

"Alpha" Broke through the quite that had surrounded him. Percy gave a nod in response. It was time for them to go. They had important work to do.

It was less than ten minutes, a rather hectic sprint as they realised that one of the congregation was missing and a quick floo trip, followed by some rather extensive cleaning spells. Then they were finally there. They were once again standing in the lobby of the ministry of magic. Yet, this time they were not being carried there in chains.

Minister Granger, Percy still found himself uncomfortable with the sound of that, had invited them. Was it really an invite? A little more verging on a demand, maybe even a threat? Although he was sure that she didn't see it that way. Werewolf laws were being passed today. Each member of the Wizengamot was voting. Voting on some rather extreme and intrusive laws, or so Percy saw it. They had been invited. To plead their case of course.

Percy did not take threats lightly.

"Minister" Percy nodded as he stepped into the main auditorium. There had been guards to lead the group of creatures, as the ministry dubbed them, to the voting room. Percy looked at the woman with disdain. He would rather not be here. Rather not have to deal with the ignorance of the society around him. He scowled.

"Percy" the voice was a little strained and brown eyes were looking in confusion and annoyance.

Percy followed her gaze. He supposed that having twelve werewolves in tow, to a meeting that required three at most, was rather surprising. Percy merely hid his smirk behind his hair and ignored the woman.

"If you would take your seats." Percy nodded to the members of his pack.

The minister was evidently confused. There was bench seating at the edge of the room, that would, at most, seat five. The only other seats were those of the Wizengamot. Yet magic was the only way that one could be accepted into that seat. The magic of a bloodline. The bloodline with the authority to vote. There were no other seats.

Oh Percy was going to love this.

"Yes Alpha" chorused from the group and off they went. His pack. His family. They were glorious.

The mouth of every Wizengamot member was wide, almost to the floor.

There were around twenty Wizengamot members still remaining in the wizarding world. Well, that wasn't quite true. There had been only fifteen left after the massacre that was the second wizarding world. There had been five more members added, the rest being only empty seats. These twenty members and the voted minister had been governing the laws of the wizarding world, for the past twenty years.

However, as Percy watched, a twinkle in his eye, it seemed that that would be changing. Nine of the pack, ones that had been thought lost to the wizarding world, took their seats. Nine sets of magic flared across nine seats and soon nine grins greeted the gazes of twenty baffled council members and one minister of magic. Percy couldn't help his grin.

Percy turned toward the minister and in that moment he could clearly see the girl she had once been; frustrated and angry with something that she simply could not grasp.

"Minister" Percy said with a smile. "Shall we start?"


End file.
